HUGtto! Träumer der✩Zukunft
ist das Ending-Lied der Staffel HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Das Lied soll von Rie Hikisaka, Rina Hon'izumi und Yui Ogura gesungen werden und wird sein Debüt in Folge 01 feiern. Lyrics Kurze Version |-|Japanische Schrift= イェイ！ HUGっとGood　プリキュア！ お仕事うんと盛りだくさん！ 空をびゅびゅんっと　パイロット キャンビンアテンダント パン屋さん　本屋さん　まだまだキュンと恋したい？ 誰かと一緒Life！ 無・限・大！ きっかけは目の前に　いっぱい溢れて ええと、どうしよっかな　ファイト１・２・３！ ピカピカ光るような　ヒント集めて なりたい自分　見つけちゃおう ファッションリーダーShow time！ アイドルONステージ 音楽に芸術+イラストレーター　デザイナー ウェイトレス　メイクアップ　レッツダンス ノリノリでHeyカモン！ 世界中トラベラー 超テンション社長Yes！ 色んな道へのトビラ　開いてみたら 夢見る　ドリーミーなハート描いて 飛び出そうよ グッとくる　好きのチカラ信じて いつかぎゅっと 抱きしめたくなるんだ　そんな未来を HUGっとね！HUGっとね！ HUGっと！プリキュア はーい！ 先生どうぞ　他には？ エンジニア　研究者 お花屋さん　看護師さん 無・限・大！ |-|Romanization= Yei! Mu・gen・dai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Weitoresu meiku appu rettsu dansu #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Norinori de Hey kamon! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! Mu・gen・dai! |-|Übersetzung= Yay! HUGtto Good Pretty Cure! Es gibt so viele gute Berufe für uns Wie etwa Politen, die durch die Luft fliegen Oder auch ein Flugbegleiter sein Bäcker sein, Buchhändler sein, was gibt noch, bis ich finde was ich will? Jeder hier lebt sein Leben So viel zu tun! In der Welt existieren viele Dinge, die ich machen kann Oh je, was mach ich nur? Ich kämpfe, 1 2 3! Sammel' die Hinweise, die fast schon glitzern Und finde heraus, wer genau du sein willst Fashion Leader, oh Showtime! Ein Idol, das auf der Bühne steht Sei ein Musiker, ein Artist oder auch ein Designer Kellnerin, Make-Up Artist, lasst uns tanzen Zu dem Beat von "Hey Come On!" Reise einmal durch die ganze Welt Oder ein arbeite hart als Regisseur. Yes! Versuche doch mal, die Türen zu öffnen, die zu verschiedenen Wegen führen Stell dir mal vor, das Bild zu erblicken, von dem du Träumst Und dann beginnst zu fliegen Glaub doch einfach in die Stärke, die die Liebe besitzt Und eines Tages wirst du es wollen Umarme doch einfach deine Zukunft wie HUGtto! Pretty Cure Yes! Hallo, Herr Lehrer, gibt es noch andere? Ingenieur, für die Wissenschaft Florist, eine Krankenschwester So viel zu tun! Lange Version |-|Japanische Schrift= イェイ！ HUGっとGOOD　プリキュア！ お仕事うんと盛りだくさん！ 空をびゅびゅんとパイロット キャビンアテンダント パン屋さん　本屋さん　まだまだキュンと恋したい？ 誰かと一緒LIFE！ 無・限・大！ きっかけは目の前に　いっぱい溢れて ええと、どうしよっかな　ファイト1.2.3！ ピカピカ光るような　ヒント集めて なりたい自分　見つけちゃおう ファッションリーダー Show time！ アイドルONステージ！ 音楽に芸術＋イラストレーター　デザイナー ウェイトレス　メイクアップ　レッツダンス ノリノリでHey　カモン！ 世界中トラベラー 超テンション社長 Yes！ 色んな道へのトビラ　開いてみたら 夢見る　ドリーミーなハート描いて 飛び出そうよ グッとくる　好きのチカラ信じて いつかぎゅっと 抱きしめたくなるんだ　そんな未来を HUGっと！　プリキュア はーい！ 先生どうぞ　ほかには？ エンジニア　研究者 お花屋さん　看護師さん 無・限・大！ あっちこっち迷うなら　確かめてみよっか 行きたいところに　そうさゴーウェイ！ 知りたいことにもっと　ピント合わせて 知らない自分　育てちゃおう シャッフルしゅっとマジシャン フレーフレーッ！　チアリーダー 正々堂々 VS スポーツ選手　よーいどんっ！ 作家さん　獣医さん　リポーター取材はばっちり？ 冒険してみよっ Yo！　エンジョイ遊園地！ 興味のやじるし向けて　進んでみたら 前見て　どこまででも探して 遊んじゃおう パッとなる　不思議！　たのしい！　の先で 出会いたいな 大人になったわたし　繋がるように HUGっと！　プリキュア 今日はきっちり 勉強したり でもちょっぴり ひとやすみ 新しい 憧れに 色塗りして いっせーのっ！ 始まる音はどこから　胸の奥から ひとつを　叶えてみてまたまた 次のページ 終わらない　物語はこれから 目指せるんだ 夢見る　ドリーミーなハート描いて 飛び出そうよ グッとくる　好きのチカラ信じて いつかぎゅっと 抱きしめたくなるんだ　そんな未来を HUGっとね！ HUGっとね！ HUGっと！　プリキュア はーい！ いらっしゃいませっ　ようこそ カリスマ美容師セット！ お医者さん　ケーキ屋さん　無・限・大！ イェーイ！ |-|Romanization= Mu・gen・dai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Weitoresu meiku appu rettsu dansu #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Norinori de Hey kamon! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! Mu・gen・dai! #73C2FB|An}}/ Sakkasan jūisan ripōtā shuzai wa batchiri? Mae mite dokomade demo sagashite Patto naru fushigi! Tanoshī! no saki de HUGtto! Purikyua Issēno! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! mu・gen・dai! Yēi! - 5 PRECURE Ver= Yei! Mu・gen・dai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Weitoresu meiku appu rettsu dansu #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Norinori de Hey kamon! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! Mu・gen・dai! #73C2FB|An}}/ Sakkasan jūisan ripōtā shuzai wa batchiri? Mae mite dokomade demo sagashite Patto naru fushigi! Tanoshī! no saki de HUGtto! Purikyua Issēno! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite #E32636|Ma}}/ HUGtto ne! HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! mu・gen・dai! Yēi! }} |-|Übersetzung= Yay! HUGtto Good Pretty Cure! Es gibt so viele gute Berufe für uns Wie etwa Politen, die durch die Luft fliegen Oder auch ein Flugbegleiter sein Bäcker sein, Buchhändler sein, was gibt noch, bis ich finde was ich will? Jeder hier lebt sein Leben So viel zu tun! In der Welt existieren viele Dinge, die ich machen kann Oh je, was mach ich nur? Ich kämpfe, 1 2 3! Sammel' die Hinweise, die fast schon glitzern Und finde heraus, wer genau du sein willst Fashion Leader, oh Showtime! Ein Idol, das auf der Bühne steht Sei ein Musiker, ein Artist oder auch ein Designer Kellnerin, Make-Up Artist, lasst uns tanzen Zu dem Beat von "Hey Come On!" Reise einmal durch die ganze Welt Oder ein arbeite hart als Regisseur. Yes! Versuche doch mal, die Türen zu öffnen, die zu verschiedenen Wegen führen Stell dir mal vor, das Bild zu erblicken, von dem du Träumst Und dann beginnst zu fliegen Glaub doch einfach in die Stärke, die die Liebe besitzt Und eines Tages wirst du es wollen Umarme doch einfach deine Zukunft wie HUGtto! Pretty Cure Yes! Hallo, Herr Lehrer, gibt es noch andere? Ingenieur, für die Wissenschaft Florist, eine Krankenschwester So viel zu tun! Stell sicher, dass wenn du deinen Weg verlierst, Du dorthin gehst, wo du willst! Konzentrier' dich auf die Sachen, die dich interessieren Wachse an dem Ich, das du nicht kennst Vermische die Karten, wie ein Zauberer Hurra Hurra! Cheerleader Einmal Fair Play VS. einen Athleten! Los Geht's! Sei ein Autor, Tierarzt, wie ein Journalist die News perfekt darlegt? Mach dich auf zu einem Abenteuer Yo! Hab Spaß im Freizeitpark! Wenn es etwas gibt, das du gerne machst, wirst du es am allerliebsten tun Blick nach oben und erkenne wie weit du gekommen bist Wir haben ne gute Zeit! Pass nur auf, wie gehen weiter als das Verrückt Spaßige! Ich will es einmal begegnen Verbunden sein, mit dem Ich das Erwachsen geworden ist HUGtto! Pretty Cure Heute ist einfach perfekt Zum Lernen gedacht Aber nicht lang, Dann machen wir eine Pause Ich wurde gerne Eine Neue Farbe sehen Jetzt geht's los! Immer wenn der Ton aus deinen Gedanken beginnt zu ertönen Um dir einen Traum zu erfüllen, musst du es immer und immer versuchen Um zur nächsten Seite zu gelangen Und du findet eine endlose Story die von jetzt an nie mehr endet Und das ist unser Traum! Stell dir mal vor, das Bild zu erblicken, von dem du Träumst Und dann beginnst zu fliegen Glaub doch einfach in die Stärke, die die Liebe besitzt Und eines Tages wirst du es wollen Umarme doch einfach deine Zukunft wie Umarm es ganz fest! Umarm es ganz fest! HUGtto! Pretty Cure Oh hallo, und Willkommen! Ein charismatisches Beauty-Set Sei ein Doktor, oder ein Kuchenverkäufer So viel zu tun! Yay! Bildergalerie HUGtto ED1 001.jpg HUGtto ED1 002.jpg HUGtto ED1 003.jpg HUGtto ED1 004.jpg HUGtto ED1 004.jpg HUGtto ED1 005.jpg HUGtto ED1 006.jpg HUGtto ED1 007.jpg HUGtto ED1 008.jpg HUGtto ED1 009.jpg HUGtto ED1 010.jpg HUGtto ED1 011.jpg HUGtto ED1 012.jpg HUGtto ED1 013.jpg HUGtto ED1 014.jpg HUGtto ED1 015.jpg HUGtto ED1 016.jpg HUGtto ED1 017.jpg HUGtto ED1 018.jpg HUGtto ED1 019.jpg HUGtto ED1 020.jpg HUGtto ED1 021.jpg HUGtto ED1 022.jpg HUGtto ED1 023.jpg HUGtto ED1 024.jpg HUGtto ED1 024.jpg HUGtto ED1 025.jpg HUGtto ED1 026.jpg HUGtto ED1 027.jpg HUGtto ED1 028.jpg HUGtto ED1 029.jpg HUGtto ED1 030.jpg HUGtto ED1 031.jpg HUGtto ED1 032.jpg HUGtto ED1 033.jpg Videogalerie thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Kategorie:Lieder